Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrumented lifting equipment and means for data acquisition during physical exercise. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an article of fitness that involves force measurements recorded by sensors imbedded within the article for calculating input on the human body, using the collected data to analyze the exercise and to determine caloric output based on recorded metrics.
Many individuals are not aware of their daily caloric balance, which compares the energy of food taken into the body versus the energy expended over the course of the day. This balance is critical for maintaining a desired weight, remaining physically fit and maintaining overall good health. Calories taken in by food and beverages are utilized for bodily function and for operating muscles when the body transforms and expends that energy in the form of mechanical work. This work includes daily activities and extends to periods of exercise when higher caloric output levels are required. Those individuals looking to lose weight tend to expend more than they consume, while those looking to maintain a given weight will keep an even input/output balance. Those excess and under utilizing calories are typically stored as fat in the body, therefore proper balance and monitoring of caloric input versus output is necessary for a balanced lifestyle and healthy maintenance of weight.
For those individuals seeking to gain muscle mass or to strengthen their body, maintaining caloric balance is critical, as these individuals tend to require a larger intake of calories to offset their high caloric output (in the form of weight training and high intensity exercise). Users expend considerable amounts of energy through weight lifting, fitness training and other body movements. However, the exact caloric output of a specific exercise or activity may not be readily known to the user, and may only be measurable through cardiac measurements that monitor the user's heart rate and correlate the readings to empirical data for caloric burn based on the user's body type. This type of calculation is based on averages, wherein a heart rate monitor is utilized to measure heart rate and determines an approximate caloric burn rate. This measurement, however, is not well adapted for anaerobic exercises that do not involve increased heart rates. Specifically, those users engaging in weight training activities may not be aware or have a means of measuring the force and energy expelled during a particular exercise, which may then be utilized to measure caloric output of the specific exercise for the purposes of maintaining a proper caloric balance. Weight lifters therefore do not know the true caloric expenditure of an exercise, while runners do not know the true caloric expenditure of a run without using empirical formulas. Not knowing the actual force applied to or by the human body can make it difficult to assess one's workouts. In addition, it is helpful to know the actual energy that should be avoided in order to prevent an injury in certain activities and events.
The present invention relates to a means of measuring force and impulse data from within an article of exercise equipment. Preferably, weight lifting gloves and the soles of shoes are utilized as structures within which piezoelectric sensors capture measured forced over a desired time interval. During this period, a force versus time chart is developed, from which certain metrics may be derived that provide the user with tangible data from which to calculate caloric output, monitor the input of a given exercise on the body, and to further adjust caloric intake levels as desired. This measured data provides a means to directly calculate the energy and force required by the user to complete the exercise, and does not rely on empirical or averaged data as a means to determine caloric output and the energy required for a specific exercise or activity.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to force measurements and instrumented athletic equipment. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to larger monitoring devices, instrumented boxing gloves and measuring impact forces between athletes. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,442 to Matthews discloses an exercise aid head band that comprises a microprocessor to process heart rate, time and exercise related inputs for recordation and tracking. The device incorporates voice synthesizer for outputting directions and information to the user, whereafter the device is connectable to a computer for downloading and uploading information and for further data analysis. The device is adapted to track user performance and to aid a user maintaining an optimum heart rate throughout an aerobic exercise. The device monitors user output in the form of heart rate, which can provide data from which overall work and caloric output has been achieved during an exercise routine. The present invention, alternatively, provides a direct measurement of load entering from a given load path for determining and tracking input on the human body during lifting exercises or during an impact event.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,178 to Mault discloses a physiological monitor module for use with a personal digital assistant (PDA), which is used to record and track data from various modules attached thereto, as well as provide an interface for interpreting, displaying or transferring data to a personal computer. One or more sensors are attached to the PDA for monitoring a given variable during an exercise, wherein the PDA provides a means to store, process and further transfer the information after the exercise related to the signals received from the attached sensor. Several embodiments are disclosed for this general purpose, wherein different sensors and PDA capabilities are highlighted. The use of a PDA provides a novel and flexible means of reading sensor date, wherein the sensor is easily replaced or updated for the tracking of different variables; however the device differs significantly in design elements from the present invention, which is related to imbedded sensors in equipment or clothing for recording and storing load input onto the human body.
U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0068244 to Billing discloses a system for measuring ground reaction force and analyzing performance of a user, wherein a three dimensional accelerometer and force sensors in the user's shoes are utilized to derive the three components of the ground reaction force. The accelerometer is positioned on the user's torso and in proximity to his or her center of gravity, while wireless communication allows connection of the accelerometer with the force sensors in each shoe. Contact time, frequency, and force amplitude in conjunction with the directional calculation measuring means of the accelerometer are utilized to calculate all components of the ground reaction force on the user. The Billing disclosure is related to user performance and measuring ground reaction force while running, which can be utilized characterize the efficiency of the athletic movements. This device is related to running kinematics and the effectiveness of a user's stride, as opposed to a device that monitors force output while exercising for the purposes of caloric balance monitoring and determining the output of a user during a lifting exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,851 to Reinbold discloses a method and system for detecting and displaying impacts received on a piece of athletic equipment having two or more items of equipment having a force sensor, logic and wireless transmitter therein. A receiver and processor accepts the signals from the transmitter for reading and cataloging the sensor data, which the athletic equipment is preferably boxing gloves for measuring impact force between competitors in a boxing match. A computer is utilized to interpret and display impact information, while the logic and receiver are adapted to allow recordation of each impact and its impact load. This allows the number of blows and their intensity during a fighting match, which can be used during a match to determine who has an advantage and who is leading the match during a prolonged battle in which judges are utilized to determine the victor.
U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0204225 to Kitchen discloses a system for recording force and motion data from a user during a physical workout, wherein the motion of the user is captured, collected and analyzed for providing feedback to the user engaged in weight lifting or physical rehabilitation exercises. A data collection device on the user and in wireless communication with motion-sensing devices records data that can later be uploaded onto a base computing device for analysis. The analysis of the user's motion provides insight into the effectiveness of the workout and the user's performance. The Kitchen device, while disclosing a similar exercise device, is particularly related to user motion during an exercise, rather than energy output for caloric balance considerations.
The present invention provides a means to directly measure the force being applied to a user's body during an exercise or activity, wherein piezoelectric force transducers and suitable data storage means are placed within an article of athletic equipment for calculating force over time through the article of equipment. Specifically contemplated are a pair of lifting gloves and a pair of shoes, wherein the palm region of the gloves and the soles of the shoes include the force transducers. Just prior to an exercise, the device may be initiated to begin data collection, after which the device may be deactivated. The stored force-time history data is stored within the memory, after which it can be uploaded onto a computer interface for performance tracking and analysis. The results of the data determine the energy expelled by the user during the exercise and thus the caloric requirements therefore. This can be used for maintaining a proper caloric balance, tracking performance and determining the energy output for a specific exercise. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing energy usage monitor devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.